


The Pevensie Brothers

by Strawberry_Champagne



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: AU, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Champagne/pseuds/Strawberry_Champagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All-male!Pevensies, pickpocket AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pevensie Brothers

The train platform was busy, people packed shoulder to shoulder and milling about aimlessly, distracted and vulnerable. Some adjusted the strings on packages, others pulled out pocket watches, while harried mothers tried to keep their children in one place. It was perfect.

Peter leaned down and adjusted his youngest brother’s clothing—not to straighten it, but to emphasize the poor, roughly woven material. His trousers, already two sizes too small, were rolled under slightly at the cuff, and smudges of dirt had been strategically placed along his shirtsleeves.

“Lucas,” said Peter, locking eyes with the small boy. “Do you remember what I told you to do?”

His brother nodded, almost gleeful. It was still a game for him. At the other end of the platform, Edmund and Simon leaned casually against a wall, keeping watch in case they ran into any trouble. Peter hoped that it wouldn't be necessary. They were very careful.

He stood and sent Lucas off with a gentle push on his thin shoulders. Pretended to be checking the train schedule, when his entire focus was on what was about to unfold. It was hard to see everything through the press of the crowd, but Peter spotted his brother as he approached a woman who had been stretching up on her toes every few moments, anxiously looking for someone.

She smiled kindly at Lucas, who would be going through the story they had agreed upon. Peter hoped that he could manage the tears; those helped immensely. The view shifted; the next time that the boy was visible, the woman was pressing a coin into his hand. This was expected, but not the true test. The Pevensies weren't beggars.

And there it was—the woman was watching a stream of people that were just arriving. Peter didn't see a grubby hand reach into her satchel, would have been concerned if he had. If he could see it, then someone else could. He resisted the urge to hold his breath until Lucas was once more at his side.

An unruly mop of dark hair appeared in the corner of Peter’s vision. “Did you get it?” he muttered, barely moving his mouth.

“Let’s go,” said Lucas. That was all the confirmation that Peter needed. He locked eyes briefly with the other brothers, who followed not far behind. Once again, they had done it—they would look through their spoils that evening, and…

“Stop right there, young man.”

All of his hopes sank in that moment. He did not have to turn around to know that their luck had finally run out.

\----

“Who’s Professor Digory Kirke?” Lucas’ big brown eyes looked up at Simon from where he sat beside him on the bench.

“I don’t know, Lu. Now hush, I’m trying to hear what they plan to do with us.”

Edmund scowled at the floor, scuffing the toe of his shoe back and forth. He only stopped when Peter reached out to touch his arm, sent a warning look his way. But the scowl remained in place.

When Peter had imagined what would happen if they were caught, it normally involved orphanages and separation. He didn't quite know what to make of what had actually occurred: they had been brought down to the station, given a stern lecture about stealing, and then largely ignored. More surprising was the fact that someone who had known their parents had decided to claim them. He wasn't sure what to make of it all. He had made a promise to himself that he would take care of his brothers, however. Professor or no, that was what he would do.

\----

They lived in a mansion, but had no freedom. They lived in a mansion, but there were no servants to wait on them. Even the mysterious Professor paid them little mind. So the Pevensie brothers did what they always did. They stayed together, and found ways to entertain themselves.

Hide and seek had been another game that was secretly a strategy for survival. To stay safe, to not be caught, you had to know the best places to hide. When Lucas found the cold kingdom while hiding in what was actually quite an obvious and bad place to hide—there was no way to escape if someone found you, and anything with doors on it was the first place that anyone would look—they laughed at him and ruffled his hair.

It was not long after that they learned that they were sons of Adam, and learned of a destiny beyond their most wild imaginings. Not long after that they met a wise and noble lion that seemed to look into their very souls, laid bare everything they had ever done. Lucas wept into his mane; Edmund knelt, head bowed. Aslan saw something within them that they had never expected, made them warriors and kings. The brothers were beggars no longer; they stole nothing except the hearts of the people and creatures of Narnia. And those they gave willingly, and gladly.


End file.
